Curator Angelus
by SuNgLaSsEs-ChI'c
Summary: Curator Angelus is latin for Guardian Angel. Edward has his own Guardian Angel watching over him but what happens when Bella falls for him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Curator Angelus

Summary: Edward has his own Guardian Angel watching over him but what happens when Bella falls for him.

A/N: so I had this idea and it just came to me and I couldn't get it off my mind so here it goes. I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

Bella POV

Alright all I have to do is knock on the door. How can I be nervous? You're just about to meet Edward Cullen, your watchee. Ok just raise your hand and knock. Knock Knock.

The door opened and revealed a small pixie like girl. Ah Alice.

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella may I come in?"

"Uh sure, how do you know my name?" Alice said

"Why don't you gather the family and I'll tell you all." I replied

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper." She said loudly, probably for my benefit. "We have a guest."

Each one walked down the stairs gracefully Carlisle in the lead.

"Why don't we talk in the family room, you're going to want to sit down for this." I told them.

We walked silently to the other room. Jasper and Alice sat on the couch along with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett sat on the chair with Rosalie on his lap. Well here goes nothing.

"First off I know your all vampires." I said. There that was easy.

"What are you talking about?!" The blonde one screeched. Rosalie. Well this was going to be harder than I pictured.

"Vampires aren't real your off your rocker." She told me

"Why I certainly am not." I said, how insulting.

"Now ladies, please." Carlisle said "Now what makes you think were vampires?"

"Well, this is usually where we lose people." I took a deep breath. "I'm an Angel, actually a Guardian Angel; Edward's to be more exact."

You'd think I'd pulled a Britney Spears and shaved my head, because it was dead silent. Geez they should work on that. I mean it's not that hard to believe, I mean there the vampires. Ok maybe it was a long stretch.

"God sent me, that's how I know what you are and who you are. I know all your names and your background history. Well except for yours Alice, God didn't tell me yours, he said something about when the time comes. I'm here to help Edward. Now where is he?"

Carlisle stood up. They were still all silent. Carlisle broke the silence first.

"Let's say you are an angel, or Guardian angel, can you prove it. Sorry if I come across rude but it's not every day you meet an angel."

"Well of course" I said. "But I think it best to wait for Edward. By the way where is he, you never answered me before."

"He is out hunting dear" Esme said kindly. "I'll go make up a room for you. I assume you'll be staying."

"I don't mean to impose." I said that was not my intention at all.

"Oh it's no bother at all." She said then disappeared into the house, I could hear her run up the stairs, I assume to get my room ready.

A/N Alright what do you think? Please be honest and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and I feel incredibly bad that I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully you like what I have come up with. Enjoy!

While waiting for Edward to arrive back from hunting I spent some time answering the family's questions in the family room.

"So, do you like to shop?" Alice asked me. I immediately cringed. I absolutely hated shopping.

"Not particularly." I answered her. Her face looked crestfallen for a moment, and then her face lit up.

"That's ok, I can change that." She said excitedly. All of a sudden I could feel his presence. Edward was nearby, I could smell the fresh animal blood, and feel his aura. He was at the door. I'm sure the rest of the family noticed as well because everyone became quiet and sat completely still, waiting for him to enter the house.

"I'm back." Edward called in a normal tone. Edward walked into the room gracefully. He had long, windblown reddish copper hair, and his eyes were a bright topaz. He was absolutely breathtaking. Are you sure I am the angel here? If I were human my heart would be beating out of my chest right now. I'm surprised they couldn't hear it even though my heart no longer beat. I stepped forward.

"I'm Bella, your guardian angel."I said slightly apprehensive. What if he didn't believe me? Oh no, what if he didn't want me sticking around, and then what would I do. All my fears came rushing back at me like a tidal wave.

"…" Edward had this cute expression of confusion etched on his face. Stop it Bella! You can't think this way.

"It's true Edward." Alice chimed in. "Well actually she hasn't proven it yet she was waiting for you, but I believe her." I suddenly realized none of them had actually seen any proof that I was indeed an angel. I stood up.

"I can prove that I am an angel if you would all just follow me to the backyard." Everyone stood up and walked, what was considered slow for them to the backyard. I slipped off my light grey cardigan and layed it on the soft grass, I think I saw Alice visibly cringe. I was wearing a white dress that fell just above my knees and had short billowy sleeves; the back was completely cut out so my back was bare. I turned around and concentrated hard. I could feel them sprouting, my wings were slowly growing out of my lower shoulders. I turned around and everyone's mouths were agape. Hehe, it was kind of funny.

A/N: Alright I know this is a short chapter and I'm not quite sure that I like it so much. So please tell me what you think if you don't like please tell me and I can rewrite it, which I may do anyway because I'm not sure I quite like this chapter. So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel so bad that I haven't posted in quite a while, and I hate to admit this but I have had this chapter written since Christmas, and was going to add more but I haven't found the time. So I have decided to just post this part and I promise that I will update very very soon with a longer chapter.**

BPOV

I could feel the smile stretching over my face. I loved my wings. They were about the only things that I thought were beautiful about myself. They were long, and feathery, and very soft to the touch. They were pure white, and the tips and edges were darker with a bluish tint.

I noticed that the Cullen's mouths had finally closed but there eyes were still a little wide with, was that awe? I never expected that, shock for sure, but awe?

I closed my eyes and concentrated again. This part hurt. I could feel the pain starting at the base of my spine, just a sharp prick. Then it quickly moved up my back and concentrated on the base of my skull. It felt like all the muscles in my back were twitching uncomfortably. Then I felt it, I could feel my wings slowly start to retract into my body. My shoulders were cracking and the bones shifting to make room for the intrusion.

I opened my eyes again, and my eyes moved to Edwards. As if he could feel my gaze, he probably could, he looked up. Our eyes met and my head started to spin, I couldn't look away. What is wrong with me! It's just a guy. A human guy, well vampire, but still. His eyes darted to the ground and I was brought out of my daze. Oh my, how long had I been staring at him?

"I think we should continue this inside." Carlisle said, and he turned around with Esme at his side and began to walk inside.

The rest of the family began to follow and Alice walked beside me chatting away. I noticed that Edward was the last to follow us in.

We had all gathered in the living room, and by the look on there faces I knew I was in for a long night of questioning.

**A/N: I have the next chapter all planed out and I promise it will be a long one. Please review…**


End file.
